Mime Jr
Mime Jr - Mime Jr is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is obsessed with secrets and tries to find them in everything. Place - Season 1 - 14th Personality - Mime Jr is obsessed with finding secrets, bringing it up in conversation multiple times. He also enjoys using his teleportation ability to spy on his peers. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Mime Jr is first seen along with Chingling, Clauncher and Murkrow. He then teleports to the campfire site, leaving the others behind and questioning his sanity. At the campfire site he is placed into The Amazing Alakazams and is sent to do the first challenge. During the challenge he manages to score a point for his team. Later on, in the cabin, he tries to convince the others into looking for secrets with him - to which they decline. Episode 2 - In episode two, Mime Jr is not directly seen in the cabins, however, he can be seen in the room that Murkrow (and his alliance) and the room that Smoochum (and her alliance) are in. During the challenge, he teleports across every obstacle and due to this, his point is not counted. This causes The Amazing Alakazams lose, missing out on drawing the challenge and taking it to a tie-breaker. After the challenge, he is seen rambling on top of the cabin. At the campfire ceremony he is in the bottom two with Spoink, before receiving the final poffin he mumbles about telling everyone the secrets that he has obtained on the island. Due to him receiving the last poffin, he is safe until the next episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Mime Jr is seen multiple times, spying on the other contestants. Firstly, he is seen hiding behind a curtain, spying on Trubbish. He teleports away once Cherubi enters to cheer Trubbish up. He is then seen behind the bins in the cafeteria, spying on Pinsir and Pancham and after listening to them, he teleports away to listen in on Pinsir by the confessional. He appears before Pancham, asking if he is looking for secrets and after Pancham responds, he offers secrets in return for one of Pancham's own. After this he is seen laughing in the confessional, it is unknown whether Pancham actually told him anything. Finally, he is seen hiding behind a tree, listening in on Tynamo and his alliance. He teleports away once Spritzee crashes into Lickitung. During the challenge, he opts to hide in the roof of The Amazing Alakazams' cabin, eventually being caught by Spiritomb, who whispers into his ear 'Let me tell you a secret'. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 4 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:The Amazing Alakazams In episode four, Mime Jr is seen speaking with Pancham about the secrets that Mime Jr has obtained. He receives a secret from Pancham in return for information on the campers. He is then seen laughing about Pancham's secret in the confessional. During the challenge he is placed onto the first group, however, he falls during the challenge. Episode 5 - In episode five, Mime Jr is approached by Pinsir who requests Pancham's secret, threatening to attack Mime Jr. Mime Jr stands up against this, saying that Pinsir needs to find a better secret in order to get Pancham's. During the challenge, he is seen helping his team with the clues. Episode 6 - In episode six, Mime Jr is first seen in the forest, however he is quickly approached by Pinsir. Mime Jr asks if he has gotten a secret, to which Pinsir says that he does before telling Mime Jr about Deino's depression and suicide attempts. Mime Jr accepts this, and in return tells Pinsir a vague version of Pancham's secret, which infuriates Pinsir. During the challenge, Mime Jr is seen with his team as they decide on who will be competing in the challenge - Mime Jr does not compete. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Mime Jr is seen speaking with Trubbish and Cherubi about his obsession with secrets. He mentions that his parents did not pay much attention to him as a child so all he had whilst growing up were secrets. During the challenge he is set to fight against Shuppet and after disarming her she gives up, meaning that Mime Jr won a point for his team using his 'secret' technique (which Shuppet claims wasn't secret at all and all he did was hit her'). At the campfire ceremony he is seen watching his fellow campers receive poffins as he had won immunity from winning his match, meaning he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Mime Jr is seen teleporting to Murkrow and Buneary, saying that he can help them get rid of Oddish. This intrigues Buneary and he says that whilst he was in The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin he overheard something that would be usefull, he then tells them off screen. In the confessional he says that he is not wanting a secret in return as he wants his team to win the challenge. At the campfire site, he says that Gallade will teleport in and when he does Mime Jr laughs. During the challenge Deino places him on the firing squad and he is seen firing at The Rampant Rhyperiors, when they run out of cannon balls he calls for more from the people below deck. He is later seen with Murkrow, Deino, Vanillite and Smoochum - watching Buneary stand on top of the cannons, when Deino and Smoochum ask about it Mime Jr gives vague answers. When Oddish jumps onto The Amazing Alakazams' ship to attack Buneary, Deino questions Buneary's motives and Mime Jr explains by saying that if 'you went onto the enemy ship you would automatically lose' - this is confirmed by Gallade over the speakers. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Mime Jr is seen with Buneary, who thanks him for telling her about Oddish and the acne rock. Mime Jr then says that she should not expect any more secrets for free, creeping Buneary out. During the challenge Mime Jr is set to climb hill one with Smoochum, Cherubi, Trubbish and Venonat. He is seen with them at a fork in the road and Smoochum storms off with Venonat after arguing with Trubbish. Cherubi then suggests going down the other path and Mime Jr says that he feels that it will be the right path - however, this turned out to be wrong. At the campfire ceremony Mime Jr receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Mime Jr is seen with Cherubi and Trubbish whilst Cherubi tries to get Venonat to open up. During the challenge he stays within the cave with his team, whilst staying there Vanillite tells him to gather some people together to look for Venonat. He is later seen with Cherubi, Trubbish and Pancham calling for Venonat. Mime Jr then leaves with Pancham. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Mime Jr is seen outside of his cabin with Cherubi and Trubbish. When Trubbish says that Vanillite was right about Ralts, Mime Jr says that he had known for a while. Mime Jr does not volunteer for the challenge meaning that he is safe from elimination. At elimination it is revealed that he voted for Pinsir to be eliminated, and is last seen on the docks bidding farewell to Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Mime Jr is seen with Cherubi and Trubbish. Cherubi asks if Mime Jr has any more secrets that he would like to share, however, Trubbish tells Cherubi not to bother. Mime Jr says that he can share secrets in exchange for new ones. During the challege, Mime Jr completes the first part, however, he gives up during the second part. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Mime Jr is seen with Smoochum, who wants to form an alliance with him. He responds by saying that he does not want to work with 'dead-weight'. During the challenge, he is teleported into the courtyard with Trubbish and Cherubi, he then grabs the orb but is surrounded by ghosts and is caught. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that he received no votes, and is given a poffin - meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 14 - Mime Jr will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Mime Jr's voice drastically changes after episode one.